Various attempts have been made to prevent accidental unplugging of electrical plugs from electrical sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,274 to Casey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,613 to Busch, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,482 to Langlais et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,846 to Becerrs, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,529 to Johnston and U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,043 to Kenney disclose various types of complex retainers and safety devices requiring complex manipulations to secure and release such electrical plugs.